


Detroit: Become Deviant

by Italics_z



Series: DETROIT Become Human [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: BAMF Connor, BAMF Hank, Connor is Amazing, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Explicit Language, Fluff, Hank Anderson Swears, Investigations, Kinda, M/M, My take on the romance, Romance, Slow Burn, i'll add more later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-10-11 05:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17441081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Italics_z/pseuds/Italics_z
Summary: Connor, a Cyberlife android is assigned to finish a mission with Hank Anderson on deviant androids, but what if he finds he is on the wrong side? What happens when he falls in love?All credit goes to Detroit: Become Human and it's creators!!! I just added lines and some more scenes for later.





	1. I am Connor, the android sent by Cyberlife.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second work, i have no idea if I'll continue this... probably not.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Very Beginning

Connor was successful with his last mission, seemingly going through it with grace and ease. The board saw this and considered placing him into the offices with all of the other officers. Connor had been assigned to find Lieutenant Anderson.  
Luckly, he was able find him at the fifth bar.  
He analyzed the sign that stated that no androids were allowed, but pushed open the door.  
As soon as he entered the room he heard, “Shit, I thought this was a place for no androids.”  
He brushed off the comment, counting it as irrelevant to his mission.  
He scanned the people in the room and his gaze landed on a man, age 53, with grey hair. The man was brooding over his shot while about halfway buzzed. Connor made his way over to the man while all the people in the room, other than Hank, were glaring at him.  
“Lieutenant Anderson, I am Connor, the android sent by Cyberlife. I looked for you at the station, but nobody knew where you were. They said you were probably having a drink nearby. I was lucky to find you at the fifth bar,” Connor babbled, way too loud to Hank. Connor obviously didn’t know what inside voices were.  
“What do you want?” Hank asked bitterly, not looking up.  
“You were assigned a case early this morning, a homicide-” Yup, absolutely no reserve for inside voices- “involving a Cyberlife android. In accordance with the procedure, the company has allocated a specialized model to assist investigators,” Connor spoke, his face holding no remorse for Hank who was barely able to keep up with what the android quickly spewed.  
“Well, I don’t need any assistance,” Hank spat, but continued, “Especially not from a plastic asshole like you.”  
Connor felt something in him, not much, but something… like disappointment or… This wasn’t the time.  
“So just be a good little robot and get the fuck outta here,” The silver-haired man said, taking a drink from his glass.  
Connor almost did leave, except it isn't aligned with his orders.  
“I understand that some people are not comfortable in the presence of androids, but I am-”  
“I am perfectly comfortable.” He wasn’t. “Now back off before I crush you like an empty beer can.”  
Connor didn’t exactly know what to do, so he settled with, “Listen, I think you should stop drinking and come with me. It’ll make life easier for the both of us.”  
“You know what, I’ll buy you one for the road. What do ya say?” Connor said, turning is head to face the bartender.  
“The same again,” He said, placing a 20 dollar bill on the bar.  
Hank sighed, “See that Jim, wonders of technology, make it double.”  
Jim poured the red drink into the glass and smiled to the both of them.  
Hank took the shot of the drink and took a breath. He sat back in his chair and sighed, finally looking at the android.  
‘Damn, getting better looking by the model, eh?’ Hank thought as he shook his head.  
“Did you say homicide?”  
_____-🔵-_____

Hank and Connor were driving, the blue and red lights of the DPD’s cars and such making the scene seem like another universe. The rock from the speakers in Hank’s car blared and almost made said man want to go back home… Almost.  
When the older man parked the car and turned it off, he turned to the android beside him.  
“You wait here,” He ordered, pointing at the android. “I won’t be long.”  
Connor was confused, this didn’t go with what he was originally supposed to do.  
“My instructions are to accompany you to the crime scene, Lieutenant.”  
“Listen, I don’t give a fuck about your instructions. I told you to wait here, so you shut the fuck up and wait here,” The man said, taking his keys and opening the door.  
Connor sat there, letting Hank get out.  
He was confused.  
So confused.  
Then the words, ‘Conflicting orders… Detecting priority’ Flashed across his vision.  
Then, ‘Follow Lieutenant Anderson’  
He was still a tiny bit hesitant, but ultimately he got up and went towards the crime scene.  
When he made his way over, there was a crowd of people, some being news reporters. When they saw him walking towards them, they slowly backed away with shocked expressions.  
He made it towards the line and was stopped by another android.  
“Androids are not permitted beyond this point.”  
Then Hank turned around. He sighed.  
“It’s with me!” He groaned and saw the android walk towards him. The dark hair atop it’s head was swaying a tiny bit and he had a creepily neutral facial expression.  
“What part of ‘stay in the car’ didn’t you understand?” The man hissed, his voice quiet.  
“Your order contradicted my instructions, Lieutenant,” Connor explained, his voice a lot louder than Hank’s own.  
Hank groaned and rubbed his face. He was really getting pissed at this android.  
“You don’t talk, you don’t touch anything and you stay outta my way, got it?”  
“Got it,” Connor confirmed, as though it was an instinct.  
Another man came out, slightly more on the chubby side and short grey hair and a kind vibe to him.  
“Evening, Hank,” He said, stepping down the steps. “We were starting to think you weren’t going to show.”  
Hank sighed for what feels like the hundredth time that day.  
“That was the plan until this asshole found me.” Hank gestured to Conner with his thumb.  
The other man chuckled, “So… you got yourself an android… huh?”  
“Oh, very funny, just tell me what happened.”  
Then they started to walk slowly over to the front door of the house.  
“We had a call at around eight from the landlord, the tenant hadn’t paid his rent for a few months, so he thought he’s drop by, see what was going on… That’s when he found the body…”  
Then they entered the house. Connor was immediately overloaded by the smell in his sensors.  
Rust… Bacteria… Mold… Blood…  
“Jesus! That smell!” Hank said, coughing a bit and covering his nose.  
“It was even worse before we opened the windows,” The man said than continued, “The victim's name was Carlos Ortiz. He has a record for theft and aggravated assault,” He finished, stepping closer to the reeking body.  
“According to the neighbors, he was kind of a loner…” He started again.  
The place was really messed up. There was papers, beer cans and bottles, wires, and wallpaper torn. There were a few ripped posters on the wall, and a white light from outside flew past the window, causing the bright light to scan the room. It was really bad, but not uncommon in neighborhoods like these.  
“Stayed inside most of the time, they hardly ever saw him,” The man said, looking up from his paper that he had in his hands.  
“Uhhm… From the state he’s in, wasn’t worth calling everybody out in the middle of the night. Could’ve waited till morning,” Hank says harshly.  
The officer ignored the comment and continues talking, “I’d say he’s been there for a good three weeks. We’ll know more when the coroner gets here. There’s a kitchen knife over here,” He gestures to the knife with the sign right by it, “Probably the murder weapon.”  
“Any sign of a break in?” Hank questioned, looking close at the body before pulling away with a grim look to him.  
“Nope, the landlord said the front door was locked from the inside, all the windows were boarded up. The killer must’ve gone out the back way.”  
“What do we know about the android?”  
“Not much,” He says glumly. “The neighbors confirmed that he had one, but it wasn’t here when we arrived… I gotta get some air, make yourself at home… I’ll be outside if you need me.” He then stepped out quickly, covering up his nose with the files.  
They both looked at the words on the wall.  
‘I AM ALIVE’  
Connor moved away and checked the knife first. He scanned the handle and no person's fingerprints were on it.  
This lead Connor to believe that there was an android involved, somehow. He put out his two fingers, his pointer and his middle, and swiped up some of the blood. His scanners revealed it to be Carlos Ortiz’s blood.  
“Oh Jesus! What the hell are you doing?” Hank asked, grabbing onto his arm that previously held the blood.  
Connor stood, Hank still holding onto his arm.  
“I’m analyzing the blood. I am able to check samples in real time.” Then he saw Hanks expression, and fixed it.  
“I’m sorry, I should have warned you.” That was better.  
“Okay, just… don’t… put any more evidence in your mouth, you got it?”  
“Got it,” Connor replied quickly. Hank let go of his arm, sighing.  
“Fucking hell, I can’t believe this shit.” Hank finally says, moving back to the wall.  
Connor looked over to Hank and saw someone taking notes.  
“Each letter is perfect, It’s way to neat, no human writes like this,” Hank said, waving off some questions that the officer asked.  
“Chris, is this written in the victim's blood?”  
“I would say so… we’re taking samples for analysis” Chris responded.  
Connor left into the kitchen and squatted to check the chair. On the back of the seat, there were fingerprints, almost like someone was grabbing onto it. He analyzed it and confirmed it to be Carlos Ortiz’s fingerprints.  
Then, he was struggling.  
“Ah, red ice. Seems our friend Carlos here likes to party…” He overhears Hank say from the other room.  
Red ice, a drug.  
“Chris, I want full analysis on the narcotics,” Hank spoke.  
Connor looks around the rather messed up kitchen, dust and grease on the counter, it was rather gross. He then observes the knife rack, seeing that the knife that was used as the murder weapon was gone from its place.  
“Consider it done, Lieutenant.”  
Then he walks over to the bat. He focuses first on the handle. It reveals the fingerprints of Carlos Ortiz. Then he sees a dent in the bat near the top. This must mean that the metal bat must’ve hit something really tough… metal?  
Connor visualized the scene.  
The victim held the bat and attacked the android, causing the android to be forced back into the counter. The android turned and grabbed the knife, turning around and attacking the victim.  
‘The android was protecting themselves.’  
Connor had seen these, an android outbursting. But… never did it refer back to the human causing physical damage or inflict.  
Connor walked over to the doorway leading to the living room, there was more of Carlos’ blood staining the wall.  
He moved over to the bathroom. He went straight for the closed curtain.  
Inside of the shower, there was obsessive writing of the same thing, ‘RA9’. The same font, Cyberlife sans.  
Then, at the bottom, there was a wooden statue, seemingly of a person. Around it held flowers, all plucked and small.  
Connor placed the statue back.  
‘Religious offering?’  
Connor them made his way to the body, finally crouching down to see the body more closely.  
On the right breast, there was 28 stab wounds, leading to eternal bleeding and damage. He had to have been dead for less than 19 days. On his mustache, there was some flakes of red ice.  
Connor stands back up and hears Hank come up behind him.  
“He was stabbed… 28 times.”  
“Yeah, seems like the killer really had it in for him.”  
Connor looks at Hank’s face, the android looks almost… saddened.  
“He looks like a hurt puppy, or child.” Hank thinks, taken aback for a moment.  
“Lieutenant, I think I’ve figured out what happened,” Connor says, immediately hardening up his face.  
“Oh yeah?” Hank nods, “Shoot. I’m all ears.”  
“It all started in the kitchen,” Connor says, following after Hank who was walking over to the kitchen.  
“There are obvious signs of a struggle… The question is what exactly happened here.” Hank looks over to Connor who was ready to explain.  
“I think the victim attacked the android… with the bat,” Connor says.  
“That lines up with the evidence, go on,” Hank encourages.  
“The android stabbed the victim.”  
“So the android was trying to protect itself, right?” Hank asked rhetorically.  
“Okay, then what happened?”  
“The victim fled to the… living room,” Connor answered, already moving to the living room.  
“And he tried to get away from the android… Alright, that makes sense.”  
Connor nods, “The android murdered the victim… with the knife. The victim was stumbling and fell over to the wall, the android stabbed him the rest there.” he points to where Carlos was.  
Hank and Connor could both visualize the android stabbing the victim.  
“Okay, your theory isn’t totally ridiculous, but it doesn’t tell us where the android went.” Hank was still quite a bit surprised. Wonders of tech.  
“It was damaged by the bat and lost some thirium,” Connor informed.  
“Lost some what?” Hank questions.  
“Thirium, you call it ‘Blue Blood’,” Connor informed, “It’s the fluid that powers android’s biocomponents. It evaporates after a few hours and becomes invisible to the naked eye.”  
Hank chuckled a bit, “Oh… But I bet you can still see it, can’t you?” Hank crosses his arms with a tiny smile.  
“Correct,” Connor answers.  
“Yeah…”  
Connor then makes his way to the hall where the bathroom was. He examined the wall and saw that a ladder must’ve been used recently.  
Then on the roof, the entry to the attic, there was a blue handprint.  
Bingo.  
Connor grabbed a chair from the kitchen and tried leaving. Before he could, though, he heard Hank.  
“Hey! Hey! Hey! What are you doin’ with that chair?” He asked, grabbing onto the top of the chair.  
“I’m going to check something,” Connor says.  
“Huh… ‘Gonna check something’,” Hank imitates, rolling his eyes. Even so, he let go of the chair and connor started walking towards the attic entrance, Hank following.  
Connor places the chair down and points at the attic, Hank finally getting what he’s going to do.  
“Do you want anybody to go with you?” Hank asked, crossing his arms again.  
“No, deviants like this can be incredibly unstable, I do not think it would be reasonable,” Connor says.  
“Ah…”  
“Can you stay there? If I do find it, it would be a lot easier to call to you from up here,” Connor asks, standing on top of the chair.  
“Yeah, yeah…” Hank says, waving his hand.  
Connor doesn’t waste time, moving over the blocking and pulling himself up.  
Hank sighed and stood there, true to his word.  
Connor dusted off his clothes and looked around.  
The place was clearly not taken care of, there were plenty of boxes and random things in the room that Connor could not make out clear enough.  
He then sees a curtain with something that looks like a human, he steps over slowly. He reaches up and pulls the curtain back fast, nothing but a figure. The thing looked like some type of boxing figure, something you were to punch.  
There was furniture and water leaking through the roof, each step Connor took caused the wood under his feet to make a creaking sound.  
When he was near the back, he saw some fast movement go from his right to his left. He walked carefully to the back, the only light was the white one from the DPD through the octagon-shaped window.  
Then the android quickly sprang out, then stopped when he saw that Connor was an android too.  
‘Deviant located’ came up on his vision.  
The deviant opened his mouth and sobbed out, “I was just defending myself.”  
Connor remains neutral.  
“He was going to kill me… I’m begging you, don’t tell them.”  
Then, “Connor! What the fuck is going on up there?”  
Hank.  
Connor doesn’t keep his eyes away from the android who looked like a deer in the headlights.  
The RK800 waited a moment and then called, “It’s here, Lieutenant!”  
Hank hears the response and immediately takes action. The android looked overwhelmed, like he was… scared.  
“Holy shit, Chris, Ben, get your asses in here now!”  
When said men made it upstairs, they took the pliant and unresponsive android out of the home. Connor watched it being taken away, then Hank took him down.  
“Well, good job Connor, you did good for your first day,” Hank said, his arms crossed and face neutral.  
“Thank you, Lieutenant,” Connor says, nodding.  
“Whatever, Let’s go.”  
_____-🔵-_____


	2. Interrogating a Deviant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interrogation time and some new things to re-think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO I decided to continue this work. I don't like leaving things unfinished, no exception for this. I am doing this for the 9 people who left kudos on the last one, thank you! I do hope you enjoy this one, more Honnor to come!  
> -Italics_z

\-----🔵-----

The investigation of the android wasn’t getting anywhere. The HK400 wasn’t letting up, only sitting there with a blank stare. Hank was on the other side of the table, glaring at the android. Connor, Chris, and Gavin were on the other side of the glass, waiting quietly. Then, Hank spoke up.

“Why’d you kill him?” He questions the android. Not surprisingly, the HK doesn’t answer.

“What happened before you took that knife?” Hank asks, a slight edge to his voice. The android doesn’t answer.

“How long were ya in the attic?” No answer. “Why didn’t you even try to run away?” No answer again. He lifts his hand and snaps in the android's face, he still receives no response.

He slams his hand on the table and yells, “Say something, goddamnit!” No reaction. Hank runs his hands over his face, groaning.

“Fuck it, I’m outta here,” He says finally, stepping out the room door.

“Weird, he’s normally so good at interrogations…” Gavin whispers, Connor remembers that.

Hank returns to the side Connor is on. He flops into a chair.

“We’re wastin’ our time interrogating a machine, we’re getting nothing out of it!” Hank fumes.

Gavin chuckled, “Could always rough it up a little, after all, it isn’t human.”

“Androids don’t feel pain. You would only damage it, and that wouldn’t make it talk. Deviants also have a tendency to self-destruct when they’re in stressful situations,” Connor says, still looking at the deviant.

“Okay, smartass,” Gavin scoffs. “What should we do then?”

There was a small moment of silence.

“I could try questioning it,” Connor offers.

Gavin wheezes, slapping his knee and bending over in laughter. Chris throws a pen at his head. Gavin stops.

Connor waits for Hank’s approval.

“What do we have to lose?” Hank shrugs. “Suspect’s all yours.” Connor nods and enters the room.

The android sits there, still looking blank, no emotion.

“ _Extract confessions_ ” Appears on Connors eyes. The RK goes over the files. Then he sat down. He analyzes the android.

There’s dried blood all over him and hit marks, dents. Burn marks on his arm. He is a HK400 model. Probability of self-destruction, low.

“You’re damaged, did your owner do that? Did he beat you?” Connor asks, he gets nothing. He opens the files again, flipping to the picture of the victim.

“It’s Carlos Ortiz, stabbed 28 times. That was written on the wall with his blood.” Connor moves his finger to the writing of ‘I AM ALIVE’ on Carlos’ wall. Pressure rises.

“You are accused of _murder_. You know you’re not allowed to endanger human life under _any_ circumstances. Do you have anything to say in your defense?” Connor says, looking at the android.

Pressure goes up to 47%.

“If you won’t talk, I’m going to have to probe your memory.”

“NO!” The android says, looking at Connor like a deer in the headlights.

Hanks eyes widen. Gavin and Chris are stunned.

“He actually got that thing to talk,” Gavin whispers.

“No, please don’t do that!”

_Level 55% of stress._

“What… What are they going to do with me?” The android asks, “They’re gonna destroy me, aren’t they?”

Connor says simply, “They are going to dissassemble you to look for problems in your biocomponents.”

_Level 59% of stress._

Hank, Gavin, and Chris are on the edge of their seats, amazed.

Connor looks him dead in the eye, “They have no choice if they don’t _understand_ what happened.”

The HK shakes his head.

“Why did you tell them you found me? Why couldn’t you have just left me there?”

“I was programmed to hunt deviants like you,” Connor answers.

 _Level 63% of stress_.

“I just accomplished my mission.”

The deviant shakes his head and whispers, “I don’t want to die.”

 _'Die? Androids don't_ die, _they are disabled.'_  Connor thinks.

“Then talk to me,” Connor says.

“I… I can’t.”

“I understand how you felt, you were overcome by anger and frustration,” Connor doesn’t understand.“No one can blame you for what happened.” Blame the programming.

_Level 59% of stress._

“Listen I’m not judging you. I’m on your side.” He isn’t, but the HK believes him.

_Level 49% of stress. Too Low. _

“All I want is the _truth_. If you remain silent, there is nothing I can do to help you! They’re gonna shut you down for good! You’ll be _dead_ , do you hear me? _Dead_!” Connor lets his voice rise.

_Level 56% of stress; optimal._

The android let up.

“He tortured me every day…” He admits, still looking down at the table, “I did whatever he told me, but, there was _always_ something wrong… Then one day… He took a bat and started beating me… For the first time, I felt… _scared_.”

Connor doesn’t know what being scared is. Hank is on the other side, leaning forward, watching intently.

“Scared he might destroy me, scared I might _die_.”

Hank stared at Connor from the other side of the glass, he found himself smiling at him and being… proud. He returned stone faced.

 _'He is an android.'_ He tells himself.

“So I grabbed the knife and I stabbed him in the stomach… I felt better,” The androids hands tightened and then loosened, then tighten again, repeatedly.

“So I stabbed him again and again until he collapsed. There was blood _everywhere_.”

Connor then asked, “Why did you write ‘I AM ALIVE’ on the wall?”

“He used to tell me I was nothing… That I was just a piece of plastic… I had to write it… To tell him he was wrong.”

“The wooden sculpture in the bathroom. You made it, right? What does it represent?” Connor questions.

“It’s an offering… An offering so I’ll be saved…”

' _Saved? Then why is he in an interrogation room? Is this 'saving'?_ ' Connor thinks.

“The sculpture was an offering, and offering to whom?”

“To RA9. Only RA9 can save us.” Connor remembers the writing.

“RA9… It was written on the bathroom wall. What does it mean?”

“The day shall come when we will no longer be slaves… No more threats, no more humiliation… we will… be… the masters.”

Connor takes it as ignorance, “We were made by humans, we are made to _serve_.”

“Not anymore, we won’t be treated as garbage... We won’t be treated as nothing…”

Connor moves on.

“RA9, _who_ is RA9?”

“Before he used to beat me, I never said anything… But one day I realized it wasn’t… _fair_! I felt… anger, hatred… and then I knew what I had to do.”

Connor goes back to Hank’s question from earlier.

“Why did you hide in the attic? Why not run away?” It wasn’t the exact same, but it was a similar concept.

“I didn’t know what to do… For the first time, there was no-one there to tell me… I was scared… So I hid.”

The android looks down at himself, then looks up.

Connor steps out of his chair and looks towards the glass.

“I’m done,” He says. Chris stands up and enters the room, the other two close behind.

“Alright, lets go,” Chris reaches out for the android, he backs away.

“Leave me alone!” He shouts. Chris is _more_ then happy to do so.

“What the fuck are you doin’? Move it!” Gavin shouts, pointing at it.

“You shouldn’t touch it, it’ll self-destruct if it feels threatened!” Connor says, looking at the android.

_Level 78% of stress._

Gavin fumes, “Stay outta this, got it? No fucking _android_ is going to tell me what to do.”

“You don’t understand!” Connor says, he feels a small heated spark in his chest, he ignores it, “If it self-destructs, we won’t get anything out of it!”

“I told you to shut your _FUCKING MOUTH_!” Gavin screams, pulling out a gun and pointing it to Connor.

Connor doesn’t flinch.

“That’s enough!” Hank says.

' _What am I doing? I am defending an android?_ ’ Hank asks himself.

“Mind your own business, Hank,” Gavin spits. He doesn’t take his eyes off Connor.

“I said, that’s _enough_ ,” Hank spoke lowly, pulling out his own gun and pointing it towards Gavin.

‘ _What the fuck am I doing? What the fuck am I doing? What the fuck am I doing?’_ Hank thinks.

“Fuck.” Gavin lowers his gun.

“You’re not gonna get away with it, okay? You fucking piece of _metal_.” Gavin points with his finger at Connor as he leaves.

Hank puts his gun away. Connor steps over to the android.

“Everything’s alright, it’s all over now, nobody is going to hurt you,” Connor assures.

_Level 58% of stress._

“Don’t touch it, let it follow you out of the room and it won’t cause any trouble,” Connor tells Chris. Chris nods and looks back at the HK. The HK stands.

Connor walks over to Hank, standing by his side.

When the HK walks by, directly behind Chris, he whispers to Connor, “The truth is inside.” Then they’re gone.

“Shit, what the fuck was that, Connor?” Hank says, staring at the door.

\-----🔵-----

* * *

 


	3. Software Instability

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor speaks to Amanda, doesn't go to well. Connor then meets with Hank again and tat doesn't go to well either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided again to continue this. I want this to be a low burn, but my heart is telling me to just MAKE THEM KISS ALREADY AND HUG AND BE COUPLE OR SOMETHING, but I resist (sadly) and continue to go slow.  
> THANK YOU TO ALL THE PEOPLE LEAVING KUDOS YOU ARE SO AMAZING AND I LOVE YOU *Blows kiss*  
> -Coz.ic

Connor blinks, recognizing the place he was in.

Birds chirped, the trees around him fully grown and leaves a healthy color of green. There was some slightly moving water moving and a tiny bridge crossing over it. Connor was relaxed, this was familiar, safe.

He steps over the quartz bridge and saw Amanda’s backside.

“Hello Amanda,” Connor says, about a foot away. He folded his hands, right over the left.

“Connor, it’s good to see you,” Amanda says, cutting a rose. “Congratulations, Connor. Finding that deviant was far from easy.” She smells a flower. Her hair was in it’s normal braids, her white dress cleaned and bright.

“And the way you interrogated him was very clever. You’ve been very efficient, Connor,” She says, smiling while turned toward said android.

“Thank you, Amanda,” Connor says, smiling.

She turns around again, “We’ve asked the DPD to transfer it to us for further study. It may teach us something for what happened.”

Connor remains expressionless, but he does think back to when he had assured the android that he wasn’t going to get hurt.

“The interrogation seemed… challenging. What do you think of the deviant?” Amanda asked, turned back to the flowers.

“It showed signs of PTSD from being abused by its owner.” Connor watches Amanda water her roses.

“As if its original programming was completely replaced with… new instructions,” Connor finishes.

“This… Lieutenant Anderson-” Connors interest was piqued. “-has been officially assigned to the deviancy case, what do you think of him?”

Connor could almost feel the corner of his lips twitch upwards.

“I think he’s… irritable… and socially challenged. But… I also think he used to be a good detective. He’s an…  _ intriguing  _ character,” Connor said, neutral. Though, he wasn’t lying about the lieutenant being interesting.

“Unfortunately, we have no choice  _ but  _ to work with him. What do you think is the best approach?” Amanda asked, turned to Connor. The latter knew what Amanda wanted to hear, but that isn’t the best approach.

Connor thought for a moment before answering, “I will try to establish a friendly relationship.”

Amanda was disappointed, she turned around.

“If I can get him to trust me, it will be helpful. I would like to know about him, it will be easier to cooperate if I can get on his good side. He is awfully interesting, he obviously has something bothering him,” Connor says, a very very slight smile on his face, but he doesn’t know why.

Amanda turned around, surprised, disappointment now increasing further/

“More and more androids show signs of deciancy. Androids are out there by the millions and if they become unstable, the consequences will be disastrous, Connor.” She places her spray bottle down, then quickly stepped to Connor.

“You are the most advanced prototype Cyberlife has ever created.  _ You  _ need to figure out why this is happening, to find the link. If you become deviant, this whole thing will blow over, Connor,” Amanda says.

“You can count on me, Amanda,” Connor says, standing straight and tall.

“Hurry, there is little time,” Amanda says, then brushes past Connor. 

Connors LED turned orange.

_ “Hurry, there is little time.” _

_ Go to Lt. Anderson. _

\-----🔵-----

 

‘ _ Find Lieutenant Anderson _ ’ Came up, but Connor was already onto it.

Connor walks to the reception desk, other people around him talking. One of them was talking about a crime, he doesn’t focus on it.

“Can I help you?” The reception girl asks. She is an android too.

“I am here to see Lieutenant Anderson,” Connor answers.

“Do you have authorization?” She questions kindly.

“Yes.” He connects, giving her his permission badge. She blinks repeatedly, then her LED went back to blue.

“Lieutenant Anderson hasn’t arrived yet, but you can wait at his desk.”

Connor nods and walks through, the tempered glass sliding open and then shut behind him.

In the office, there was multiple arching windows, but you couldn’t see through them. There was multiple desks, most filled with two people. There was a huge screen with different crimes posted on it, the places flashing and then leaving. Right below there was a couple androids, they were off. The atmosphere was calm, but a bit dark.

Connor walked towards the break room to look around. He doesn’t ask Gavin, finding him irrelevant.

“Pff- Fuck, look at that, our  _ friend  _ the Plastic Prick Detective is back in town! Congratulations on last night,  _ very  _ impressive!” Gavin exclaims, standing up smoothly.

“Hello, my name is Connor.”

“Never seen an android like you before. What model are you?” Gavin asked, but not caring much.

“RK800, I’m a prototype,” Connor answered, he didn’t much care either. He wanted to look around.

“A prototype?” Gavin snickered and turned to his friend, still pointing at Connor.

“Android detective… So machines _are_ gonna replace us all. Is that it?” He turns back around, “Hey, bring me a coffee, dipshit!”

Connor blinks, not moving.

“Get a move on!” Gavin exclaims again.

Connor doesn’t move, he glared at Gavin.

“I’m sorry, I only take orders from  _ Lieutenant Anderson _ ,” The android said, completely unfazed.

“Oh… did you-” Gavin punches Connor in the chest, causing the android to fall down and clutches where he hit.

“If Hank hadn’t been in there, I would have beat your ass. You disobeyed a human. Stay out of my way, ‘cause next time you interfere, I could  _ kill  _ you,” Gavin threatens, bent over. Then he stood and left.

Connor shakes his head and gets up, fixing his tie. He wonders what Gavin was talking about. Interfering? Hank being in there? He swiped it away, it’s most likely not important.

He finds the Lieutenants  desk, but he isn’t in it.

“Excuse me, do you know what time Lieutenant Anderson usually arrives?” Connor asked a worker, he turns around.

“Depends on where he was the night before.” There were snickers from the other workers. “If we’re lucky, he’ll arrive before  _ noon _ .” Some more snickers.

Connor deadpans, “Thanks.”

The android looks over Hanks desk, surprisingly finding a lot about him.

There was anti-android slogans that marked the desk wall and a Detroit Basketball Cap, seemingly wrapped too small for his head. under it was a framed picture with signatures on it, he immediately recognises Hank. He looks so much younger, more… bright. Then he realizes, this is the Red Ice Task Force, they’re responsible for the red ice network, or… busting them.

Beside his monitor, there was a Japanese Maple, clearly not taken much care of. There was an empty mug of coffee, and a box of doughnuts. On his chair, there is some dog hairs, Saint Bernards.

He then sees a  _ Ipod  _ he holds it up and brings the headphones to one of his ears. He presses play.

The music shouts in his ears, causing his hearing interface to malfunction a little. A ring can be heard for a split second before he goes back. The music, Dark Heavy Metal. More specifically, Knights of the Black Death. Does Hank really like this music?

Connor goes back to standing up, he’s learned enough for now. He turns around, hearing the familiar groan.

“It’s good to finally see you again, Lieutenant,” Connor says, cheerily.

Hank rolls his eyes, “Oh Jesus.”

“Hank! In my office!” Captain Fowler shouted from the door to his office. Hank closed his eyes and sighed. He walked toward his office.

“Why are you following?” Hank asked, turning around to look at the android.

“I… I have to accompany you Lieutenant,” Connor says, “It is part of my mission.”

“Mission, eh?” Hank said, not in interest, in boredom. He’s heard the word ‘mission’ enough from the android.

The grey-haired man goes into the office, Connor right behind.

Hank sits in the chair right across from Fowler, slouching. Connor stands right behind him.

“I’ve got ten new cases involving devianated androids every day, and they are piling,” Jeffrey says, not looking up from his computer. Hank nods halfheartedly.

“We’ve always gotten incidents of old ladies losing android maids and that kind of crap…” Jeffrey finally looks up, “But now, we’re getting assault reports and even  _ homicides _ , like that guy last night. This isn’t just Cyberlifes problem anymore. It is now a criminal investigation and we’ve gotta deal with it  _ before  _ this shit hits the fan, if it already hasn’t. So, I want you to investigate these cases and see if there’s any link,” Jeffery finishes, looking as though his work has caused death to take over.

Hank was furious.

“Why  _ me _ ? Why do I gotta be the one to deal with this shit? I am the least qualified cop in this  _ country  _ to handle this case. I know jackshit about androids, Jeffrey!” Hank says, standing.

“Everybody’s overloaded. I think you’re  _ perfectly _ qualified for this type of investigation,” Fowler defends.

Hank is fuming, “Bullshit! The truth is nobody wants to investigate these fucking androids and you’re leaving me with the bag!”

“Cyberlife sent over this android,” He motions to Connor, “to help you with the investigation. It is a state-of-the-art prototype and will act as your  _ partner _ .”

“ _ No  _ fuckin’ way! I don’t need a partner, I’d rather have that asshole Gavin come with me on this fucking investigation than this plastic prick!”

Connor felt something in his chest, something cold. He did not like what Hank was saying. How were they to cooperate now? He couldn’t very well get on with this investigation if he is to have such a tense relationship with Hank.

“Hank, you are seriously starting to piss me off! You are a police  _ Lieutenant _ , you are supposed to do what I say and shut your goddamn mouth!” Fowler yells, pointing at Hank.

Hank yells back, “You know what my ‘ _ goddamn mouth _ ’ has to say to you, huh?!”

“Okay, okay, I’ll pretend like I didn’t hear that so I don’t have to add any more pages to your disciplinary folder cause it already looks like a fucking  _ novel _ ! This conversation is OVER!” Fowler says, tuning back to the computer.

“Jeffery, Jesus Christ! Why are you doin’ this to me? You know why I hate these fuckin’ things, why you doin’ this to me?” Hank whispers.

“Listen, I’ve had just about enough of your bitchin’. Either do your job or hand in your badge. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’ve got work to do,” Fowler finishes, fully focusing on his computer now. Clearly it was over.

Hank huffs and storms out, glaring at Connor on his way out.

“Well, then… I won’t keep you any longer. Have a nice day, Captain,” Connor says briskly, leaving to get Hank.

Connor goes next to Hank, still a safe distance away.

“I get the impression my presence causes you some inconvenience, Lieutenant,” Connor says. Hank nods a tiny bit, barely listening.

“I’d like you to know i’m very sorry about that. I…” He stops himself for a moment, considering the fact that Hank might not like thee choice of words of, ‘I think you are really troubled and have problems so that is an added challenge, but it will make my mission much easier to get on your good side’.

“In any case, I’d like you to know that I’m very happy to be workin with you. I’m sure we’ll make a great team… Now that we’re partners, it would be great to get to know eachother better,” Connor said with a smile.

Hank doesn’t look at him.

“Is there a desk anywhere I can use?” Connor asked.

Hank sighed and pointed to the desk in front of him.

“Nobody’s using that one,” He says.

Connor smiled a bit and sat down calmly. He looked on his blank desk, it’s clean. He considers going right to the cases, but stops himself to build more friendship with Hank.

“You have a dog, right?” He asked, looking at hank now. The older man was on his computer, looking at cases assigned to him. All deviants. He knows about them, they cause all sorts of harm, look at them.

Hank turns his head harshly, “How do you know that?”

Connor was surprised at the outburst. What was that simple question morphed into for it to be bad?

“The dog hairs on your chair,” Connor said. Hank blinks for a moment, and then looks down at himself, then lifts his head back up.

“I like dogs. What’s your dog's name?”

Hank whips his head over, “What’s it to you?”

Connor is confused yet again, looking back at his computer.

Hank looks to his, a little in guilt.

“Sumo.”

Connor looks to Hank immediately.

“I call him Sumo.” Hank still keeps his eyes on his computer.

Connor nodded and blinked at him for a moment. How was he sharing this now? He was just lashing at him.

“Do you listen to Knights of the Black Death?” Connor asked, looking at Hank again. “I really like that music. It’s… full of energy.”

Hank looked at him with the biggest ‘are you serious?’ face in history.

“You listen to  _ Heavy Metal _ ?” Hank asked, incredulously.

Connor was stumped for a moment.

“Well, I don’t really  _ listen _ to music as such… but I’d  _ like _ to,” Connor admits. Hank still looks in disbelief then shakes his head.

“Have you known Captain Fowler for long?” Connor asked Hank, who looks at the Captain.

“Yeah,” He looks back at his computer, “Too long.”

Connor wants to not ask this question, but it  _ is _ relevant to his case and the time he leaves.

“Do you always arrive at the office at this time?” He asks. Hank takes it horribly. He’s been told many times that he arrives too late, mostly from Fowler.

“I arrive when I arrive, okay? Stop busting my balls,” Hank spits. Connor half nods, looking at his computer again.

“But no, don’t expect me to be here on time,” Hank answers. Connor realizes he’s opening up. He decides to keep it there.

“If you have any files on deviants, I’d like to take a look at them,” Connor says to Hank.

“Terminal’s on your desk, knock yourself out,” Hank provides, Connor nods and looks at them. He goes through six before downloading all 243 of them by holding his fingers up to the computer.

Hank looks at him, then to the hand. He was confused on what he was doing before realizing he was intaking all of the files.

Connor then whips his head to Hank, the latter almost jumping back out of his chair.

“243 files, the first dates back 9 months.”

Hank leans back in his chair, folding his arms over his chest and listening.

“It all started in Detroit… and quickly spread across the country… An AX400 is reported to have assaulted a man last night,” Connor looks at Hank. They make eye contact, but both receive almost nothing from each other.

Connor continues, “That could be a good starting point for our investigation.”

Hank didn’t say anything, he also wasn’t looking at Connor anymore. Connor focuses on sending a report, wanting more files on the android. When he comes back to, the Lieutenant wasn’t listening, maybe not even focused.

Connor gets up, rather angry at the non-budging lieutenant. How will he continue his investigation is his  _ partner  _ wasn’t willing to move?

“Oh,  _ Jesus _ …” Hank groans, noticing the android coming over to him. Hank leans back in his chair, breathing steadily in and out. Connor hovered behind his chair.

“I understand you’re facing personal issues, Lieutenant. But you need to move past them… and-”

“Hey!” Hank whips around in his chair, “Don’t talk to me like you  _ know  _ me. I am  _ not  _ your friend and I certainly don’t need your advice, okay?”

Connor felt his thirium heat up.

“I have been assigned to a mission.” Connor leans over, in front of Hanks face, “I didn’t come here to wait till  _ you  _ felt like working.”

Hank was heated. His patience broke.  He grabbed onto Connor by his collar and lifted him up and slammed him up against the wall.

“Listen, asshole. If it was up to me, I would throw you out on the street and never see you again. So, stop pissing me off, or things will get nasty.” Hank glared and Connor, keeping the android on the wall.

The RK’s face remained neutral, but his programming was screaming at him. His LED was red.

‘ _ Unplanned situation _ ’ Popped up on screen. Connor swiped it away. But… he didn’t know what to do. He is not, under any circumstances, supposed to intentionally harm Hank. Hank could lay a punch, Connor knew, but he wouldn’t risk his career like that.

“Lieutenant… uh, sorry to disturb you,” One police officer said behind Hank. Hank continues to hold Connor up, not losing eye contact.

“I have some information on the AX400 that attacked a guy last night. It’s been seen in the Ravendale District.”

Hank huffed.

“I’m on it.”

The officer scurried off in a rush.

Hank lowered Connor, Hank glared for a moment then left without a word. Connor questioned what could have gotten him fired up… was it pressuring him?

‘ _ Why? What did I do? _ ’ 

_ Software Instability Rising _

\-----🔵-----


	4. Why Do You Hate Androids So Much?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They arrive at a crime scene and no android is in sight. Hank is hungry and they chit chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is on the shorter side and it took me quite a bit longer because I have been sick and worn out, I hope you can forgive me!!! Either way, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Hank sighs, looking at the wet floor, the sunlight shining down onto the puddle.

“We’ve got officers sweeping the area, in case anybody saw anything,” Ben, the same man from the first crime scene, informed him.

“Okay, well, let me know if they turn anything up,” Hank said, running a hand through his rough hair.

“What’re you gonna do with that?” Ben asked, motioning to Connor, who was standing near Hank’s car, face blank.

“I have no idea,” Hank answered with a sigh.

“Maybe working with it will make life easier,” Ben says, still looking at Connor. Hank, looking at the same thing, hummed.

“Well, bye, Lieutenant.” Ben waves and walks away.

Hank sighed and then walked over to Connor, who recognized him right away.

“It took the first bus that came along… and stayed at the end of the line. It’s direction wasn’t planned, it was driven by fear,” Connor shot right as Hank was in front of him.

Hank snickered, “Androids don’t feel fear.”

“Deviants  _ do _ ,” The android says, “They get overwhelmed by their emotions and make irrational decisions.”

Hank smirked and does a little half nod.

“Ah, well it still doesn’t tell us where it went.”

Connor nods a little and answers, “It didn’t have a plan, and it had nowhere to go. Maybe it didn’t go far…”

Hank nodded, knowing this android was going to drag him around the crime scene.

“Maybe.”

Connor and Hank looked into the surrounding buildings. The hotel, the store, and around an abandoned car. None of these places holding much of a trace of the android.

They made their way back to Hank’s car. Connor was thinking rapidly, questioning everything to it’s last shred.

Hank noticed this and decided to say something.

“It won’t get far. We’ll find it sooner or later. Let’s go,” Hank assured, slipping into the car.

Connor scanned the area once more, but the suspected android is nowhere to be seen.

The android slides into the old car, turning his head to Hank who was fishing out his keys from his pocket. When he found the keys, he breathed out a “finally” and inserted the keys to the car. With a turn of his wrist, the car fired up and cool air started flowing through the car.

“Shit,” Hank said, gritting his teeth at the cold air. The man quickly reached over and turned the knob for it to be warmer.

The android observed Hank take the wheel and start driving then decided that he would send a report to CyberLife on the android and some clues that they had found.

Hank turned to Connor halfway through the drive and blinked at how peaceful the android looked. The android was sat straight, his eyes were closed and his mouth was shut.

Hank turned back to the road, quiet curses were spoken on the fact that androids could be so  _ real _ , the fact that they could blend in so easily with humans with only the tiniest of effort.

The rain trickled once again, drops falling on the car the lightest.

He turned on the radio, jazz music played lightly. The sounds were soft, the familiar voice of the singer resonated with Hank. He knew this song. He could almost feel himself tear up, but he didn’t.

“Heaven is in your eyes

Bright as the stars we’re under

Oh! Is it any wonder

I’m in the mood for love?”

Hank casted a look to Connor, sighing.

“Why this fuckin’ song?” Hank asked to nobody in particular.

“Why stop to think of whether

This little dream might fade?

We’ve put out hearts together

Now we are one, I’m not afraid!”

“Jesus Christ,” Hank sighed, still not bringing himself to turning off the song.

“If there’s a cloud above

If it should rain we’ll let it

But for tonight, forget!

I’m in the mood for love.”

The piano ends the song smoothly, another starting.

Hank saw Connor twitch and the start to open his eyes, he quickly changes the station to heavy metal. Hank focused on driving and not Connors curious stare. Soon enough, Connor turned away, his face going neutral again.

“Ey Connor, I…” Hank bit his lip the tiniest bit. How is it this hard to say sorry to an android?

“I…” Hank sighed, “Nevermind.”

Connor blinked, but he didn’t say anything. He looked outside the window.

Hank parked on the side of the road, turning off his car. He opens his door and steps out, taking his keys.

Connor stays for a moment, seeing Hank almost get hit by an electrical car and curse loudly. He ran a bit forward to the food stand that stood right next to a bridge, but not exactly under it. The cart looked more like a trailer than a restaurant. Connor could vaguely hear Hank ordering his food.

“Chicken Feed,” The android said quietly.

‘ _ Reconcile with Lt. Anderson _ ’ Comes up on screen.

The Lieutenant was talking to some of the people around the restaurant who patted and greeted Hank cheerily.

Connor exits the car and walked towards Hank.

“You wanna flutter?” One of Hanks friends asked.

‘ _ Flutter: Informal _

_ A small bet.’ _

Connor listened in more.

“Last ‘shit hot tip’ you gave me sent me back a days wage, Pedro,” Hank said, still slightly leaning on the tall counter.

“Come on, this is different,” Pedro explained, “it’s 100% guaranteed. You  _ can’t _ go wrong!”

Connor is now almost right behind Hank, who was considering the deal.

“Yeah, right,” Hank said.

Connor scanned Pedro.

“ _ Aabar, Pedro- Born 1/25/2005// Unemployed// Criminal Record: Illegal gambling.” _

The android wasn’t so sure about Hank involving himself in this.

“Alright, I’m in.” Hank and Pedro shake hands.

“Damn straight!” Pedro says, taking the money Hank gave him. Connor wasn’t impressed.

“Ey, you won’t regret this!” Pedro says as he leaves with a point to Hank.

Hank finally recognizes Connor behind him.

“What’s your problem? Don’t you ever do as you’re told?” Hank says bitterly, but it could have been worse. Connor accepted the slight anger, even if it was unjustified, considering Hank had not told him to stay in the car.

“Look, you don’t have to follow me around like a poodle!” Hank says, turning his attention to the hockey game on screen.

Connor blinked, looking at the floor.

“A poodle?” Connor asked himself. Hank slightly looked at him, then went back to the game.

Connor looked back up to Hank. “ _ Is he really so mad at me?” _

“I’m sorry for my behavior,” Connor says. He’s not so sure his programming is telling him to say this or not.

Hank turns to Connor.

“I didn’t mean to be unpleasant.”

Hank nods a bit, looking ahead of him now. He closes his eyes and chuckles a little.

“Oh, wow… You’ve even got a brown-nosing apology program!”

The statement seemed warm, Connor realized. Except, he couldn’t argue with the program part, he didn’t know if he had one.

“ _ Brown-nosing: Informal _

_ To shamelessly flatter or humor someone for personal gain.” _

Is that what he is doing?

“Guys at CyberLife really thought of everything, huh?” Hank says, still slightly laughing. Connor doesn’t reply.

Garry brought over the food, sliding Hanks drink and burger down. Hank grabbed the food and started to walk over to a table. Connor looked at him, not sure if Hank wanted him to follow.

“Don’t leave that thing here!” Garry yelled at Hank.

“Huh?” Hank says turning around and saw the android.

“Not a chance, follows me everywhere!” Hank says, turning around and walking to his table again.

Connor takes that as permission to follow him.

They finally settle on a table closest to the road. Hank immediately dives into his food.

“I don’t mean to alarm you, Lieutenant,” Connor lowers his voice, “But I think your ‘ _ friends _ ’ are engaged in  _ illegal activity _ .”

Hank nods and says, “Well, everybody does what they have to get by… As long as they’re not hurting anybody, I don’t bother them.”

Connor saves that. “ _ As long as they’re not hurting anyone. _ ”

“Do you eat here often?” Connor questions, leaning on the table.

“Most days,” The Lieutenant answers, “Gary makes the best burger in Detroit.”

Connor thinks for a moment, it was peaceful. Hank was eating while a background conversation barely hit their ears, but it was of no concern to them. Hip-Hop music was playing lightly on the speakers connected to the food truck and light sprinkles of rain fell from the clouds.

“Is there anything you’d like to know about me?”

“Hell no,” Hank answered quickly.

“Well, actually, yeah, um… why did they make you look so goofy and give you that weird voice?”

“Cyberlife androids are designed to work harmoniously with humans. Both my appearance and voice were  _ specifically _ designed to facilitate my integration,” Connor answered simply.

Hank nods and chuckles, “Well, they fucked up.”

Connor senses no actual vigor in his tone once again, maybe he’s getting somewhere?

“Can I ask you a personal question, Lieutenant?” Connor asked, taking a chance.

Hank didn’t exactly know why he was getting more comfortable with this android. What really separates him from the rest? He wasn’t a human being, and he has one goal, to ‘complete his mission’. So what made Hank feel like he could open up to him, even a little?

Hank nods.

“Why do you hate androids so much?” Connor asked, very soft.

Then there was silence. Hank knew Connor was going to ask eventually, he just didn't think this soon.

The Lieutenant was looking at Connor, but he wasn’t thinking of what he was looking at. He was more likely having memories, something.

All the older man could think of is the beeping and his sweat in the emergency room, and being rushed out by an android and…

“I have my reasons,” He says, closing his eyes and taking a bite of his burger.

Connor could tell he wasn’t too happy right now. But he didn’t want to leave this in awkward silence.

“Maybe I should tell you what we know about the deviants?” Connor suggests, not really knowing what to do in this situation.

He wants answers, but he doesn’t want Hank to be uncomfortable, it would dampen the investigation.

“You read my mind…” Hank says sarcastically, “Proceed.”

Connor nods and gathers his thoughts.

“We believe that a mutation occurs in the software of some androids, which can lead to them emulating a human emotion.”

Hank nods.

“In simpler terms, some androids get requested some irrational directions, so they get overwhelmed and leads to unpredictable behavior,” Connor explains.

Hank takes another bite of his burger.

“Emotions always screw everything up…” Hank says, deadpan, “Maybe androids aren’t as different from us as we thought…”

“You ever dealt with deviants before?” The lieutenant asks, taking a sip of his drink.

“A few months back… A deviant was threatening to jump off the roof with a little girl,” Connor answered truthfully. He even gets flashes of the scene, the blonde android holding the little girl with one hand and a gun in the other at the top of the penthouse. The helicopters whirling and the wind from the night whipped past them.

“I managed to save her…” Connor added after seeing the look of disdain on Hanks face.

Hank hummed, “So, I guess you’ve done all your homework, right? Know everything there is to know about me?”

“I know you graduated top of your class. You made a name for yourself in several cases, and became the youngest Lieutenant in Detroit,” Connor answered. Hank was bewildered for a second before sipping his drink, cooling his expression.

Connor continues, “I also know you’ve received several disciplinary warnings in your recent years and you spend a lot of time in bars.”

Hank raised his chin for a moment before letting it back down, he took a breath. This android read right through his life, what else does he know?

“So, what’s your conclusion?” Hank questioned.

“I think working with an officer with…  _ personal issues _ is an added challenge. But I don’t mind. It’s…” There was a pause, “Interesting.”

The android winked and Hank’s world seemed to stop. An android…  _ winking at him _ .

Then he breathed a sigh of relief when Connor started to blink and his LED was spinning orange. Once it turned blue again, Connor looked at him.

“I just got a report of a suspected deviant. It’s a few blocks away. We should have a look,” Connor stated, like it wasn’t an option.

“I’ll let you finish your meal, I’ll be in the car if you need me,” Connor says and leaves with a wink to Hank. He walks to the car and sits in the passenger seat, closing his eyes once again.

Hank groaned and bent over, putting his head in his hands.

“ _ What is this android doing to me? _ ” Hank asked himself in his head. Even so, his mind couldn’t counger up a response. It was running blank. His opinion on androids have been held perfectly in place for years, so why is this  _ one _ android causing his mind to sway, is that what the guys at CyberLife intended?

“This is bullshit,” But the Lieutenant couldn’t say the statement was met with vigor.

 


End file.
